Study Break
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Because random desk-sex is never a bad thing. Ed/Hei PWP, Lemon No spoilers, unless you don't know who Heiderich is.


******Title:** Study Break**  
****Rating: ****NC-17/R****  
****Type: **Yaoi, PWP**  
****Pairings:** Ed/Hei  
******Warnings: ****Smut; no spoilers unless you don't know who Alfons Heiderich is.**

_**A/N:**_ Because Heiderich doesn't get enough love. And because random desk-sex is always hot.

Ed let out a tired sigh and laid his book down on his chest. From where he was lying on the couch, he looked across the room to see Alfons still hunched over his desk. Several books were open and he was jotting down notes and formulas on pieces of paper that he had scattered about. And he'd been like that all day, for hours on end.

With a slight frown, Ed got up and padded over to Alfons. The younger man was so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice Ed standing behind him, and Ed shook his head.

"Alfons," he said, reaching out and massaging his shoulders, "you really should take a break." His fingers worked harder at Alfons' muscles, and his frown deepened as he felt how tensed up he was. "Sitting like this for so long is terrible for your back."

"I know..." he muttered. Alfons sighed softly; the combination of Ed's warm, flesh hand and his cold, false hand sent pleasant shivers down his spine. He tilted his head back and looked up at Ed. "I just get lost in my work sometimes."

Ed smiled down at him and moved his fingers in slow, firm circles along Alfons' shoulders and he smirked down at him. Oh, he knew just how to stretch out Alfons' muscles and limber him up... _And_ he'd finally get to try out something he'd always wanted to do.

Alfons gasped as Ed's hands moved from his shoulders to the base of his neck and he purred softly. He bent his head forward to give Ed better access to that sensitive area of his neck and let out another contented sigh when Ed's fingers rubbed slow circles into his strained muscles.

"Mmm, Ed," he moaned softly. "Recht gibt..."

Ed shivered; he loved it when Alfons spoke in German, especially in bed. It was just so... _hot_, hearing him like that. Normally quiet and reserved, Alfons would scream and swear--indeed, more than even Ed did during one of his rants--rather loudly during sex.

"I think you'd rather my hands went a little lower than your neck, Alfons..." he whispered into Alfons' ear. He knew without looking that Alfons was already starting to get hard from this. Having his neck touched like this never failed to do that.

Alfons simply blushed and stayed silent. His breath hitched when Ed gently bit at his ear and he moaned quietly.

"Gott..." he moaned, easily giving in to Ed.

Grinning wickedly, Ed grabbed Alfons by his hips and sat him on his desk. For a fleeting moment, Ed was disgruntled by the fact that he was only a little bit taller than Alfons in this situation. But he cast aside the thought and caught Alfons' lips in a bruising kiss. Alfons moaned and Ed slid his tongue into his open mouth, letting it twist around Alfons' tongue before sucking on it.

Alfons pulled away and moaned, looking at Ed with half-closed eyes. His blue eyes fluttered shut, though, when Ed's mouth grazed over his neck. Ed deftly unbuttoned his shirt, laying kisses on every inch of his pale skin as it was exposed. Alfons shuddered and arched into Ed's kisses. One hand found its way to the back of Ed's head and pulled out the tie that was holding his hair up, letting it fall to the small of his back in long golden waves.

Ed said once he had done away with Alfons' belt and opened his pants. Alfons held his hips up off the desk and Ed pulled his pants off, letting them fall to the floor.

Strong hands on Alfons' chest pushed him back onto the desk. Ed undid his own pants, letting them slide down to his feet. He stroked his erection a few times, slicking the length with his own precome; Ed knew that Alfons liked things to be a little rough and painful, so his own fluids were more than enough lubrication. He pressed himself against Alfons' entrance and buried himself to the hilt with one quick thrust.

"_Ngh_, Ed!" Alfons groaned and grabbed the edge of the desk and looked up at Ed with lust-darkened eyes. "_Ich __m__ö__chte, dass Sie_," he said breathlessly.

Ed made a noise halfway between a moan and a growl and thrust into Alfons again, setting a fast pace. Alfons wrapped his legs around Ed's hips and pulled into him with each thrust, their hips crashing together. With Alfons' hips around him, Ed was able to push deeper inside of him, hitting his prostate repeatedly.

"Fick! _Fickfickfickfick_!" Alfons cried out.

Ed moaned and thrust harder into Alfons. Damnit... those words and that accent combined with the tight friction of Alfons' ass... He wasn't going to last long at all. He reached his flesh hand up to Alfons' cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Alfons' back arched off the desk and he bucked up into Ed's hand, moaning and swearing louder.

"_Ich... werde... k-kommen!"_ Alfons shouted before spilling himself over Ed's hand and onto his own chest.

"_Alfons!_"

Ed let out a strangled moan as he came hard inside of Alfons, shooting wave after wave of cum into him. His body convulsed one last time and he collapsed on top of Alfons, panting hard.

"I love you, Ed" Alfons said, speaking in Amestrian once again.

Ed gave Alfons the best hug he could manage in his current position. "Love you, too, Alfons." He pulled out of him with a groan and steadied himself with a hand on the desk. "Do your shoulders feel any better?" he asked, half joking and half serious.

"Much better," Alfons said with a blush. He pulled his pants up and reached for the tissues on his desk, cleaning his chest off. "But I think I should get back to my work for a bit."

Ed smirked as he buttoned up his own shirt. "Yeah... I'm pretty sure the effects of those massages only last for a few hours," he said. "Better study some more before the pain comes back."

Ed slumped back onto the couch and grabbed his book from the floor, grinning wider at Alfons' blush and astounded face.

Translations:

_Recht gibt--Right there_

_Gott--God_

_Ich möchte, dass Sie--I want you_

_Fick—Fuck_

_Ich werde kommen—I'm going to come_


End file.
